Zodiac Valentine
by booyaka 20 and Demonic-Happiness
Summary: Written By: DemonicHappiness. Chapter three is up! Whoot! More R&R please! Thank you for everyone who has already Read and Reviewed my Story!
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Valentine - Working Title -

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Chapter One: Another Outsider

The fall air was crisp and pleasant; Thoru, Kyo, and Yuki were walking back from school talking about dinner.

"So, Yuki, what would you like for dinner? It's your night to choose." Thoru said with a small smile, it was almost impossible to see Thoru not smiling. Yuki thought about it for a moment, "Hmmmm, Leeks sound good." Kyo looked over at Yuki, his eyes narrowing. "Damn Rat!" He muttered clenching his fists. Thoru covered up her laugh and they all continued walking when they heard someone.

"Yuki, Kyo, Thoru!" A voice called behind them. Thoru and Yuki both turned their heads and saw Momiji. "Oh, Momiji, it's nice to see you!" Thoru said bowing her head. Momiji smiled, "'Ello, Thoru-kun! Hatsuharu is coming too!" Momiji said pointing toward the corner, Haru turned the corner, saw the group, and waved. Yuki and Thoru both smiled and continued walking, "So,Momiji. How was school?" Yuki asked walking up onto Shigure's porch. Momiji was about to answer when the door flew open and Ayame stood there with a wide grin on his face. Extending his arms he embraced Yuki, "Oh my beloved brother! I'm so glad you came home right after school to see me! I don't know what I would have done if you had stayed out in the chilly fall wind!" Ayame pretended to cry. Kyo sighed and pushed both of them out of the way, entering the house. "Idiots…" He mumbled throwing his backpack on the floor. He stared at his feet and didn't pat any attention to where he was going, when he bumped into someone. Thoru peered into the house and saw a girl standing there and Kyo in his cat form sitting on the floor. Momiji, Haru,Yuki, and Ayame also peered into the house. Hatsuharu seemed more effected by the girl being there that he turned around and began to walk away. Thoru watched and wonder what the girl had done that made Haru upset, "Ummmm, Hello…" Was allThoru could say. The girl looked up her long black hair fell into her amber eyes. "Hello, please excuse me." She said and ran out of the house to follow Haru. Yuki looked at Ayame, "Who was that!" He asked pushing his brother off him. Momiji and Thoru nodded. Ayame laughed nervously and ran into the house, "SHHHIIIGGGUUURRREEE!" He squealed running into the bathroom. Yuki looked confused, "So another outsider knows about the Shoma curse?" He asked himself walking into the house. Thoru and Momiji followed him inside, Momiji closed the doors behind him. Haru continued walking until he reached the playground, a small flashback happened when he had first met her. He heard footsteps and the sound of someone breathing heavily behind him, he turned and looked at her.

"What do you want?" Haru asked turning back around. The girl took a few steps toward him her black boots made a soft tapping sound on the cement. She began fidgeting with the sleeves on her long sleeved shirt. "I-I wanted to see you… Hatsuharu…" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tanpopo

The wind blew a small gust and some amber and golden leaves fluttered to the ground. Haru dropped his backpack and walked away out on to the play ground, "Is that so…" He said sitting on a swing. She followed him slowly and sat on the swing next to his, "Yes, It has been awhile since we last met." She said hanging her head. Haru smiled, "You know, I still remember that day, Tanpopo." He smiled and begun to laugh. Tanpopo looked at him and smiled.

"That was embarrassing!" She said lightly kicking him.

"No, that was hilarious!" Hatsuharu said and sighed a little. Tanpopo looked out into the distance before she spoke, "Do you remember what they looked like?" She asked blushing lightly. Haru nodded, "White with pink cats on them." He began laughing again. Tanpopo looked at him surprised and got off her swing. Hatsuharu stopped laughing and stood up, Tanpopo smiled and started running away. Haru sighed, "Not this again." He started to chase after her; Tanpopo stuck out her tongue. "You can't catch me!" She teased when she ran into someone. There was a puff of smoke, when it cleared there was a seahorse. Hatsuharu stopped by her and placed a hand on Tanpopo's shoulder, "Hatori!" He asked surprised. Tanpopo picked the seahorse up and placed it in Haru's hand.

"I think it's dead." She muttered poking it. Hatsuharu shook his head, and then searched the park quickly, he saw a small pond. Haru dropped Hatori in the pond and he began to swim around. Tanpopo stood there confused, "Ummmm, Haru?" She asked fixing her skirt quickly. Hatsuharu looked over his shoulder, "What?" He asked turning his gaze back to the pond.

"What should we do with his clothes?" She asked pointing to Hatori's clothes. Haru waved his hand for her to come toward the pond, "Just bring them over here, when he changes back he can put his clothes on." He said watching the seahorse swim and flutter around the pond. Tanpopo scooped up the clothes and walked over to Hatsuharu, kneeling she began to fold the clothes. Hatsuharu looked at her, "You don't have to do that…" He said placing his hands behind his head. Tanpopo nodded, but continued to fold the clothes, "I know, but…" She said, placing the folded clothes on the grass, she stood up. Hatsuharu looked up when he felt droplets of water splashing on his skin, Tanpopo had too. As they stared at the sky, Hatori had changed back; quickly he grabbed his clothes and put them on.

"What are you two doing out here?" Hatori asked fixing his sleeve. Hatsuharu looked at him and smiled, "We were just talking, Right Tanpopo?" He asked. She looked over at Hatori and nodded and also smiled. Hatori looked at them, "Well, you better go back to Shigure's house, if you don't want to get sick that is…" He said and walked over to his car. Haru gave Ha'ri a small wave, Tanpopo also waved. They both watched as Hatori drove off, the rain begun to come down more steadier then just the sprinkle. Haru looked at Tanpopo.

"Hatori's right, we better be getting back to Shigure's." She nodded and started walking, Hatsuharu walked beside her. As they were walking Tanpopo started to cough, "Oh no! I think I'm getting sick…" She muttered rubbing her nose a little. Haru looked at her, "Here," He said placing his jacket over her shoulders; it was only a little bit wet from the rain. She looked at him and blushed a little, "Thanks, Hatsuharu." She whispered and continued walking by him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Playing Along

"Alas, are two love birds have returned from their moonlit walk!" Shigure said dancing around with Ayame. Hatsuharu glared at him, "Shut up, Shigure-san!" He shouted chucking his wet shirt at him, Tanpopo wonder where he had got the wet shirt from and then she realized it was his. She slid his jacket off her shoulders and handed it back to him.

"Ummmm, Thanks." Tanpopo said blushing heavily. Haru blinked and took the jacket, "You're welcome," He said with a small smile. Shigure stood up and peeled the shirt off his face, clearing his throat he spoke, "Tohru got worried and fixed a bath for whoever wanted one." He said placing the wet shirt on Kyo's head. Kyo growled and stood up throwing the shirt across the room, it made a sick squelching sound and water spurted in many different directions. Hatsuharu sighed and walked over toward the door that lead to the bathroom, "I'll be out in a few minutes," He said looking at Tanpopo. She nodded and sat down by the doorway. Yuki entered the room shortly after Haru left, "Stupid cat, where did you put my notes?" He asked folding his arms. Kyo's eyes narrowed, "Why the hell… would _I_ take you goddamn… notes, ya damn Rat!" Kyo asked tiredly, still worn out because it was raining.. Yuki sighed and placed a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache, he coughed a little. Shigure looked over at him, "Are you okay, Yuki-kun?" He asked feeling his head. Yuki nodded, when he noticed a smiling Ayame out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh dear god…" He muttered to himself. Ayame pranced up to Yuki, "Younger brother, Yuki! Are you in need of assistance?" He asked dramatically. Yuki looked at Ayame, "Oh Nii-san you're right! I'm in need of your assistance! Will you please help me up the stairs so I may rest?" Shigure watched the scene with interest then fainted. Yuki and Ayame walked up the stairs dragging Shigure with them, "I can't believe I just did that…" Yuki thought while walking beside his older brother. The door to the bathroom slid open and Hatsuharu came out shirtless, he pulled the towel off his head and placed it on the table.

"I guess Yuki and Ayame are getting along now." Tanpopo said leaning her head up against the doorframe. Haru shook his head, "I doubt it…they were probably just being idiots…" She chuckled a little then smiled, "I'm glad I met you Hatsuharu. Now I have some precious memories to cherish forever!" Tanpopo said happily. Haru looked up at her when she said that.

"Do you mean it?" He asked getting up slowly. Tanpopo nodded and smiled again. Hatsuharu walked up and sat down by her, he turned his head to look at her before speaking, "I'm glad to have met you too." He smiled a little, Haru leaned forward a little and kissed Tanpopo. Up on the stairs, Shigure and Ayame were leaning over the railing watching Haru and Tanpopo, "Oooh! This is so beautiful!" Shigure said pretending to cry, "Shut up idiots…" Yuki said shoving both of them over the side of the railing. There was a loud crash, Tanpopo pulled herself away from Haru, she was blushing so much her face looked like a beet. Hatsuharu sighed and stood up, he then walked over to Ayame and Shigure, "What were you two doing?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Shigure and Ayame entered stick figure mode and ran away screaming, "Black Haru! Black Haru!"


End file.
